Guard My Heart
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Tony is certain his father doesn't love him... And then he gets him a bodyguard. And Steve is more perfect than Tony could ever imagine. Contains slash, male/male, injury to characters Stony/Superhusbands, Natasha/Clint


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers  
**Story:** I want you to guard my heart, not my body. As long as you're there, I'm fine.  
**Disclaimer:**All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

He was completely sure his father didn't love him. He never took time to come and see his son, he never asked how the young man's day had been, never praised him for his accomplishments, never came to one of his school functions... Well, never came to them when the young man was still in school. He was taken out at a young age, a heart defect making it so that the boy was constantly hooked up to IV's, monitors, machines. Some would think of this as even more of a reason for his father to pay attention to him, to give him the love he needed.

Tony knew that was not his father.

His father had completely ignored him then, at the ripe age of 8 years old. Tony was left with tutors and doctors, nannies to play with and things to build. He even took time to create his own artificial intelligence, for a friend to play with when the others weren't around. A doctor had jokingly called it JARVIS, Just a Really Very Intelligent System. It had somehow stuck to even today, eleven years later. Jarvis was Tony's only real friend, the only one Tony trusted enough to give all his secrets to. Like the artificial heart he had been working on for so many years that refused to work no matter how hard he tried.

Well, Tony was sure his father didn't love him. And then, he had decided Tony needed a bodyguard. Because Tony was of age now, and had all sorts of gadgets that allowed him around the mansion and had even begun to fly to the Stark families other estates. Tony thought it was both an inconvenience and a heartfelt gesture. At the time he did, at least.

Steve was tall and muscular, everything Tony was not. He could walk and run around with no problem, lift weights like they were pieces of paper, swam laps around the gigantic pool like he was just leisurely backstroking around a pond. Steve was everything Tony was physically not. And it made the young man jealous of the 24 year old.

And then Steve had seen Tony's gadgets, and the light in his eyes, the shine as he delicately ran his fingers over Tony's hovering wheelchair, it made Tony's heart almost stop. His machine had even started beeping rather loudly, sending Tony into a blushing frenzy to make the damn thing shut up. Steve was just so amazed by everything Tony could do, even without the use of his body. The blond adored Jarvis, he had even asked Tony if he could make him one, to take around to help keep track of his 'young master'. The brunette never failed to look bashful at that nickname.

When Steve introduced Tony to his longtime girlfriend Peggy, Tony suddenly knew why his father had hired Steve. Peggy was beautiful, curvaceous, with plump red lips that would tempt any man. Tony just rolled his eyes when Peggy tried to flirt with him, telling her she was barking up the wrong damned tree. He liked people for their hearts, not their boastful bodies. Steve had tried to apologize for Tony after that, Peggy walking off in a huff. Tony just looked up at Steve with such... Steve still couldn't find the words for that look. But in that moment, their lips had almost touched, and Tony realized how far he had fallen in love with his bodyguard- no, his friend.

* * *

Tony worked day and night on his artificial heart. He would walk with Steve, he would stand next to him, damn it! Even if it killed him.

"Tony, you need rest. Your body can't take this kind of stress," Steve worried over his young charge, the not-quite man and not-quite boy ignoring him to type in more calculations into his program. "You're going to pass out if you keep this up!"

"No!" Tony hissed. "I have to do this! I have to figure this fucking thing out! I know I can do it, I know I can fix myself!"

"Tony." Steve spun Tony's wheelchair, kneeling down to look Tony straight in the eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are the brightest man I have ever met, you created Jarvis when you were 9, you have helped the world sky-rocket forward in technological advances. You are amazing."

When Steve saw the tears in Tony's eyes, he leaned forward and captured Tony in a tight hug. "But I can't walk!" Tony sobbed. "I'm 19 and I haven't been strong enough to walk in 10 years! I'll be hooked up to machines the rest of my life, however long that is! I want to walk, Steve! I want to be like you!"

Steve didn't know what to say to that. His precious Tony... he didn't even know how to help him.

* * *

It was the next week when Tony was taken. Only a few minutes after Steve had left him alone in his workshop, the alarm had gone off. Jarvis's voice was broken and static ruled the secluded mansion. Steve took off, in a panic, only to see Tony screaming as a helicopter took off with him inside it. Steve would have shot at it, but Tony... He couldn't risk hurting Tony.

So he went to Howard, burst in on him having sex with Steve's girlfriend and really, Steve wasn't that naive, he knew. He just didn't care anymore. If Howard wanting Peggy kept Steve with Tony, he was fine with that.

Howard was almost shocked at the news, jumping out of bed and pulling a robe on, ignoring Peggy's protests as he ordered Steve to follow him. No matter what Tony thought, Howard did love his son. He just didn't really know how to show it.

* * *

Tony woke up to a weight on his chest. He coughed and felt a warm liquid run down his chin. He wanted to turn over and clutch his chest, but he found he couldn't. He really didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't.

"Stark, you in there?" the voice was gruff, male, concerned. When Tony opened his eyes, he found he was looking at... well, the man must have been a soldier or a spy at some point, but withheld food and torture had left his body gaunt and his eyes haunted. "Good, you're awake. You're one lucky kid, the Doc almost couldn't save you."

Tony groaned and looked around, taking in the other two people in the small cave-like cell. They must all be here for... well, information or ransom. Tony doubted his father would pay, but whatever. "W-what...?" Tony coughed once again, lifting his aching arm to lay on his chest. There was cold metal, causing Tony to jerk awake fully. The man he had first seen and another one held him down, trying to make him stop thrashing.

"Kid, stop! You're fine, you're alright!" The one with dark brown hair tried to soothe. "Just don't move too much!"

"What did you do to me?!" Tony shouted franticly. "What the fuck is in my chest?! Where am I?!"

A slap to his face shut him up. The only woman in the cell had stood and walked over, slamming a firm palm into Tony's cheek. "We have no clue where we are," she muttered. "All we know is they brought you in, almost dead. You're machines were turned off, they demanded the Doctor save you, and he did."

Looking to the dark-haired man, Tony silently asked what was in his chest. The man sighed. "A primitive arc reactor. It's attached to your heart, keeps it pumping like any normal persons. If we ever get out of here, I'm sure we can make something better," he tried to joke. Tony could only sit silently for a moment.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered.

The three adults looked at him in shock before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Tony slowly sat up, smiling softly at them. His chest glowed dimly, and Tony realized he now had a gigantic hole in his chest... It didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

"I'm Clint Barton," the first man finally introduced himself, still smiling widely. "The Doc is Bruce Banner, and the little piece of ass- Ow!" Clint rubbed where the woman had slapped the back of his head, "Is Natasha Romanov. Don't get on her bad side."

Tony chuckled slightly. "I'm Tony Stark. If I may ask... how did you all get here?" he asked quietly, looking around at the three adults.

"Well..." Clint started. He took a seat down against the stone wall, motioning for Tony to join him. Bruce helped the young man over to sit beside the gaunt man. "Bruce and I are Americans. I was originally sent in as a spy, to keep a lookout from a distance and report back about terrorist activities." Clint paused as Natasha took a seat beside Tony and Bruce sat in front of them. "I was careless about securing my transmission line. They found me and brought me... somewhere. Tortured me for who knows how long. Hey, you should know what month and year it is, right?"

Tony nodded. "June, 2010."

Clint and the others almost whimpered. "It's been a year for me, then. Changed my cells for a while before settling me here with these two. I still get taken out every now and again to try and break me. Still haven't succeeded!" Clint gave a strained smile.

"I'm from Russia, originally," Natasha began when Tony looked over at her. She looped her arm around Tony's shoulder, allowing him to lean on her. "I changed to the American's side here, two years ago. After five months, the Russian's found out I was a double agent now. They gave my whereabouts to a terrorist organization, and so here I am. A year and a half... I miss my home," she murmured, stroking Tony's hair gently. "But at least I met Clint here," she gave the other spy a kind smile and loving look, he returned it.

"What about you, Bruce?" Tony asked, his head leaned against Natasha's shoulder.

The man sighed heavily. "I was a field medic. I worked on the worst cases, saved lives, brought loves ones back to their families... During an attack, I was knocked out. Woke up here. They bring me out to work on those of them who are wounded. It's nothing to be proud of. Forced to save the lives of those who are killing your own people? It's a nightmare."

"How about you, kid?" Clint asked, looking over at Tony.

The young man looked away, trying to bury his face in Natasha's shoulder. "I was at home, working on an artificial heart, cause... Cause there's this guy... He's wonderful and amazing, and he makes me feel like I'm the most amazing person in the world. And I just... wanted to walk with him. I wanted to be able to stand next to him. They just took me, I'm worried they destroyed my AI."

"You made an AI?" Clint asked, disbelieving.

"Well, yeah. When you're a kid with a faulty heart and a dad who doesn't give a shit, you sort of need someone to talk to. So I made Jarvis," Tony explained. "He's been my best friend since I was 9. And I was just about to give him that upgrade I promised him, too..."

Natasha and Bruce shared a scared look, realizing what they had brought Tony here for. "Tony..." Natasha started. The young boy nodded, looking up. "Do you make weapons?"

Tony shook his head vigorously. "No way. My dad does, but I've never had any interest in it. I make sustainable energy, I've almost completed a car that runs completely on carbon dioxide," he explained.

"But do you know how?" Bruce elaborated.

"Well... yeah, I guess," Tony shrugged. "I've never really studied it, but I'm sure I could pick it up fairly easily."

Clint looked at the two. "We need to get him out of here, now." He was almost terrified. Well, actually, he was terrified. He was almost panicking.

"W-what?" Tony muttered, looking between the three.

"Tony, they're going to force you to make weapons! Weapons they're going to use against anyone that opposes them! Including the United States!" Clint exclaimed, amazed that the young man was so naive.

Tony curled into Natasha, shivering as he clutched to her ragged, dirty clothes. "Steve will come get me..." he whimpered. "I know he will..."

Natasha sighed, stroking Tony's hair. "Let's hope so... let's hope so."

* * *

Tony sobbed as Bruce gently touched his yellow and green leg, purple mixed in here and there. Natasha and Clint held onto the young man's hands tightly as Bruce nodded to them, pulling Tony's broken leg into position. Tony's scream echoed around them.

Bruce used a wooden board that the people who held them had provided him with, saying to fix the genius. He wrapped torn cloth around Tony's cloth and the board.

"Why?!" Tony sobbed as Natasha held him tightly.

"Oh, baby, I know," the elder woman cooed as she gently rubbed Tony's back. "I know. It'll be okay, I promise."

"I wanna go home!" Tony cried. "I wanna go home!"

At one time, Tony had thought himself more mature than any others his age. But as he sat here, in this prison, with Natasha holding him as Bruce inspected his leg to make sure it was set as well as it could be, he realized... He had barely ever set foot outside his homes. He had never felt true pain, he had never had the chance to grow up. And now he was in for a crash course.

He lay silently on the ground, his sobs gone from the cave. Natasha stroked his hair from where his head lay on his lap. Bruce and Clint had been taken away, Bruce to save people he didn't want to, and Clint to be tortured once more.

Natasha tried not to look at Tony's legs, both wrapped completely in tight bandages. They had broken his legs as thoroughly as possible, not wanting to affect his arms and his ability to make their weapons. Tony had stopped crying last week, his spirit broken almost completely. But still, he refused to make the weapons. Natasha knew, if he kept this up... He would be killed.

And Tony really didn't seem to care.

* * *

"On the ground!" The shout echoed around the terrorist camp. They tried to fight back, but the American's forces were too strong. Steve was at the lead, storming the camp and pushing those who opposed him back. He found the leader and demanded to know where they were keeping the prisoners. He opened maybe five different cells before he slammed open the one he had been looking for.

Three shocked faces turned to him, kneeling around a frail body. He cried out, surging forward and shoving them out of the way, gently cradling Tony to him. Natasha tried to get him away, but Bruce stopped her as more American soldiers came in with blankets, wrapping the three up and leading them away.

Tony was barely breathing, his breaths shallow and his heart-beat hollow. Steve didn't realize he was crying, he didn't really care. He gently lifted Tony into his arms, allowing other soldiers to drape a few blankets over Tony's almost-dead body. He walked outside into the heated sunlight. Bruce and Natasha rushed up to him, begging him to take them with him, so they could watch over Tony. Clint was bargaining with the pilot that had brought Steve there and was planning to take Tony and Steve to the nearest and best hospital.

Steve stopped them and smiled, nodding and allowing them to follow him onto the military issue plane. Bruce was checking Tony's vitals when the plane took off, Natasha and Clint trying to direct the pilot, who was becoming increasingly enraged. Steve just stroked Tony's hair from the stretcher they had laid Tony on.

If only he had gotten there sooner...

"Tony," he whispered, watching with desperate eyes as Tony's chest rose and fall.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor's flew into a panic. Tony was rushed inside, and was taken immediately into surgery, Bruce following and giving orders about how to work around the arc reactor, and what he needed to fix it.

Steve collapsed into a chair in the room that had been sectioned off for Tony, Clint and Natasha leaving for a little while to be inspected by doctors and to take showers. When they came back, a nurse followed and hooked the two up to an IV drip with water in it. They were dressed in scrub clothes, but they could care less.

"So, who are you?" Clint muttered, glancing up at Steve.

He looked up at Clint, wringing his hands. "Steve Rogers, I'm Tony's bodyguard, and his friend... It's my fault he was taken. If I was there, I could have stopped it, I left more only a moment, to get Tony something to eat... God!" Steve yanked at his blond hair, trying to stop the tears.

"So you're the famous Steve," Natasha chuckled. Steve's head shot up at that. "I'm Natasha Romanov, this is Clint Barton. Tony told us a lot about you. The thought of you is about the only thing that got him through this, it's definitely the only thing that kept him from making the weapons they wanted him to. He kept saying you would disapprove."

"Well, he's not wrong," Steve tried to laugh, tried to smile, and only managed to break down sobbing. "Oh god, he had better make it!"

* * *

Tony was fairly sure he was awake. He couldn't be sure, though. Because he felt a lot better than he had when he went to sleep, and he was laying on something soft, and he was warm. And there was a large, calloused hand holding his. Opening his eyes, he took in the white walls. Oh, a hospital. Had they been rescued? Or maybe the terrorists had not wanted him to die, so they took him here to get better before they took him back for more torture...

"Hmmmphm," the groan caused Tony to turn and look at the man who was holding his hand.

"Steve?" he whispered. "Steve?"

Steve sat up with a sleepy sound, blinking his eyes before taking in Tony looking up at him with disbelieving, teary eyes. "Tony!" he cried, falling forward and burying his face into Tony's chest, crying softly in relief. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Steve?" Tony whispered once again, running his hands over Steve's arms, his hair, his back. He tugged on Steve's shirt, wanting him to sit up. When Steve's eyes met Tony's, he realized how amazed Tony was. The man ran his hands gently over Steve's face, wanting to make sure it was really him. "You're real?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Tony," Steve chuckled, wrapping his hands around Tony's. "I'm real. You're back in America. Natasha and Clint and Bruce are okay, too. Your dad made you a new arc reactor, it'll run for a hundred lifetimes. You're okay."

Tony wasn't really listening. He just jumped forward and planted his lips on Steve's, doing the only thing he had wanted to do since he had been captured. And it wasn't as perfect as what he had dreamed, but it was hot and wet and Steve's lips were chapped and so were his, but who cared, really? Because Steve was kissing back and he was back in America and the world was exactly as it should be.

* * *

Bruce was best man at Natasha and Clint's wedding. Tony stood proudly next to Bruce, grinning from ear to ear. Steve was still mesmerized every time Tony ran up to him, and always wanted to kiss him as a way of saying 'thank god you're you'.

Tony was 21 now, and Steve was 26, and Tony had grown this adorable goatee that Tony and others thought was sexy, but Steve just thought made Tony about 20% cuter. He hadn't even realized that was possible. Clint had proposed to Natasha the minute they knew Tony was awake, Bruce laughing as Natasha just opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying yes.

Natasha looked beautiful, as she always did. She and Clint were so happy together, and Tony knew they would make great parents. Or at least, Natasha would make a great mom.

Steve made eye contact with Tony and the two shared a secret moment, a look meant only for them. Unbeknownst to Tony, Steve had a little red velvet box in his jacket pocket. He planned to propose to him, tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** I dreamed about this! Hoorah! I actually really like this story, it had a happy ending.

Oh, and the ending? Legally Blond. One of my favorite movies, I love the ending. I actually like this universe, I might write more to it, maybe introduce Loki and Thor... since I love those two as well.


End file.
